


Daughters Make The Best Bitches

by MTL17



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Gangbang, Mom/Daughter Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: The Rosewood Book Club becomes something very different as Ella recruits her fellow Moms for a very special mission.





	Daughters Make The Best Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The Rosewood Book Club had been established with the best intentions, but it had quickly become more of a wine and gossip club. Which was great for Ella Montgomery, especially the second time around. After all the club had been first assembled because the daughters of each member had become friends, and in turn the Moms had found a way to bond. Naturally it had been disbanded when Alison had gone missing and the Montgomerys had left town, but that was a blip on the radar. Ella had been back for a while now and the club was stronger than ever. And yet Ella was going to risk everything, her friendships, her job and the most important thing in her life because while her life was almost perfect at the moment there was a certain part of it she was aching to share with her friends.

Not that she could come right out and say it. No, she had to wait until a club meeting. More specifically towards the end, when the latest expensive bottle of wine Veronica Hastings had donated was gone, all her friends were nicely buzzed and talk inevitably turned to sex. Specifically how none of them were getting it, and what they fantasised about when they were all alone, including old trysts, Ella waiting for everyone else to verbalise their displeasure/boast about previous conquests before finally speaking out.

"You know, Veronica... I can beat your story." Ella said, faking as much confidence as she could, "You know, the one about you butt fucking your secretary."

The room suddenly went very silent as Veronica raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and what's that?"

"Yeah, what did you do, butt bang a student." Pam giggled merrily, as lightweight as always. Then when Ella didn't reply her eyes went wide, "You didn't, did you?"

"No, I didn't butt fuck a student." Ella clarified, "I've butt fucked every hot girl to take my class."

There was a long silence where Ella was terrified she made the wrong decision, but her drunk friends looked more intrigued than anything else. They were shocked at first given the prudish persona she spent a long time perfecting, but those looks didn't give way to disgust or horror, just curiosity and maybe even a little arousal. Perhaps best of all for a moment there Veronica looked impressed, before she shook her head.

"You're lying." Veronica said dismissively.

"For once, I'm not." Ella confessed, "I've lied to you all... a lot. But lately I've been asking you questions, especially at this stage of our meetings, to see if you'd like to share some of my teen sluts. I now believe all of you would, and trust me ladies there is no thrill in the world like fucking some teenaged ass hole."

There was a long silence and then Ashley asked, "Who, who have you fucked?"

"I told you, any girl who struck my fancy." Ella shrugged.

"Like who?" Veronica pushed, still sounding like she didn't believe Ella.

That made Ella frown angrily and confess, "Your daughters."

There was another long silence and then Ashley said bitterly, "Impossible, Hanna isn't a lesbian."

"The way she ate my cunt yesterday lunchtime says otherwise." Ella said, turning to her best friend, "You should have seen her Ashley. The enthusiasm she showed for my pussy, the lack of any self-respect when I squirted on her pretty little face."

Ashley gulped and then softly asked, "Then what?"

"I fucked her." Ella admitted, "I bent her over my desk and fucked her in that juicy little ass of hers, just like I did when I took her anal cherry, and the anal cherries of dozens of pretty little lesbian sluts just like her."

"Wow." Pam mumbled, "Did, did you do that to Emily?"

"No." Ella grinned, turning to her friend, "I took Emily's anal cherry in the locker room. Seemed more appropriate. God, she was so tight that first-time. Almost as tight as Spencer."

"You're... you're lying." Veronica mumbled, her voice thick with lust.

"Oh no, I assure you, Spencer's ass was the tightest I've ever had." Ella said, turning to the club's founder, "She was, in every sense of the word, a tight ass... and she still is. Mmmmmmmmm, your daughter's ass is a dream, and I love fucking it."

"Enough!" Veronica snapped, not liking the way her body was reacting to this information, "I don't know what game you're playing, but-"

"Please, just let me finish." Ella insisted.

There was a brief silence and then Veronica grumbled, "Make it quick."

Ella took a deep breath and continued, "Last time you admitted what happened with your secretary. How it was the best sexual experience of your life. And she was what, in her twenties? Let me tell you, there is nothing more satisfying than dominating a teen slut. They just have so much energy and enthusiasm, and their asses are as tight as they're ever going to be, mmmmmmmm, I tell you, you haven't lived until you've fucked a teen butt. And I want to prove it. Put an end to your sexless lives by letting you all butt bang the biggest anal slut in my collection. Mmmmmmmm, and believe me, popping an anal cherry maybe heavenly, but nothing beats butt banging a shameless anal slut."

There was another long silence, maybe the longest yet, and then Veronica asked, "Who? Who is this... teen slut of yours?"

Ella smiled, turned her head and called out, "Aria honey, can you come here for a minute?"

If her friends looked shocked before they now looked like they were going to pass out, their lips parting and their eyes widening almost comically as her daughter timidly shuffled into the room. Ella wondered if her friends appreciated the low-cut top she had chosen for Aria to wear, or if they were all too busy thinking about what Ella had heavily implied. Either way those looks of complete shock were mostly replaced by overwhelming lust, her latest gamble once again paying off.

"No way." Ashley finally murmured, sounding equally parts turned on and jealous.

"I love popping anal cherries." Ella sighed dreamily as she approached her daughter, "But taking Aria's ass for the first time was the greatest moment of my life. It was the moment my daughter became my bitch, and trust me ladies, daughters make the best bitches."

Aria Montgomery trembled with nervousness. She was terrified one of her Mom's friends was about to freak out, run a mile and tell someone who could take her Mom/lover away from her or vice versa, and she couldn't bear the thought. But she wouldn't dream of disobeying the older woman, which was why she headed to the centre of the room, barely aware of what her mother was saying. When she was almost there she was suddenly stopped by her Mom, who lifted her chin and kissed her softly. It was pretty much just a peck on the lips, one just long enough not to be innocent, but somehow it seemed to make Aria forget her fears and feel more ready for what was to come.

Taking Aria's hand Ella guided her to the centre of the room and turned her so her back was facing her friends, the gaze of the older women immediately dropping down to the teen's bubble butt, which Ella squeezed as she spoke, "I've seen the way you all look at Aria's sexy little ass, and I don't blame you. It's so round and juicy, clearly made for fucking... and as good as the cheeks look from afar trust me, nothing beats having them jiggle against your thighs while you're pounding her butt. Just look at it. Look at this perfect ass. I've seen the way you look at it, I know you all want to fuck it, and you can. You can butt fuck my daughter because she is my completely submissive little bitch. See? I've even got her wearing a butt-plug for me. Partly because I think it's sexy, and it makes it easy for me to enter her at a moments notice, but it's mostly a statement. It says, this is my personal fuck hole, I can do whatever I want with it. And that includes sharing it with my friends."

As her mother talked Aria obediently allowed herself to be fondled and then bent over, her Mom pressing her hand softly but firmly against her back in a sign it was time to lean over and stick out her ass. The super short skirt she was wearing hugged her butt almost painfully tight, however it didn't really matter as after some more ass squeezing and words of enticement her Mom slowly pulled the fabric up to reveal her pantie-less behind. The older brunette even pulled apart Aria's ass cheeks, revealing that yes, her most private hole was being stretched open with a butt-plug.

"Veronica... you have been donating bottles of wine for years now. You too Ashley. I can't afford the good stuff on a teacher's salary, but this is what I want a share with my friends." Ella grinned as she played with her daughter's ass, "And as wonderful as the wine is, this is what I call a real treat. Something matured perfectly, aged eighteen years with round luscious cheeks and a irresistibly tight hole between them. Perfect for sharing during an evening with friends. Don't you agree?"

There was a brief silence and then Ashley murmured dreamily, "Eighteen is a really good year."

Ashley then blushed while Veronica chimed in, "It certainly looks... palatable, but what's the catch?"

"No catch." Ella said quickly, before admitting, "I just, it's kind of lonely having a small army of sluts with no one to share them with, and given the way I've seen the three of you looked at my daughter, and your own, I hoped that we could reach a mutually beneficial arrangement. At the very least, Aria is in desperate need of more ass fuckings, isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yes Mom." Aria said softly in her best little girl voice, her Mom letting go of her cheeks briefly so they would jiggle when Aria wiggled them as she began verbally enticing the older women, "I'm a total anal addict, who can no longer be satisfied by one butt fucker. I need multiple butt fuckers ramming my slutty little ass hole morning, noon and night, dominant tops treating me like the fuck hole I am. And I need it to be women. Being my Mom's fuck toy has taught me that I'm a complete dyke slut, one who needs multiple rubber cocks drilled into her butt on a daily basis. So please, use me. I want all of you to use my butt hole as your fuck hole and fuck it as much as you like, as often as you like."

With that Aria lowered her head submissively and patiently waited for a response, unsurprisingly Ashley being the first one to pipe up, "Do you... do you think you can get Hanna to act like that for me?"

Ella grinned, "Oh yes. Hanna is one of the most submissive dyke sluts in my collection. All she needs is a little push and she's yours."

For a second Ashley bit her lip and then she asked, "Could you help?"

"Of course." Ella told her best friend and then addressed her other friends, "And that goes for the both of you as well."

More silence and then Pam admitted, "I'd like that."

Yet more silence after that as all eyes turned to Veronica, who eventually said, "I still don't believe you got to Spencer, I swear that girl is as straight as an arrow. But I'd love to fuck your daughter's sweet little ass."

"Excellent." Ella beamed, "Let's go upstairs. I have everything we need waiting for us there."

Aria let out a sigh of relief as her Mom's biggest gamble paid off, nervousness quickly replaced by excitement as she straightened up and cautiously glanced at the older women who were all looking hungrily at her. She gave them a flirtatious smile and then followed her mother out of the room, up the stairs and to the bedroom she secretly shared with her Mom, Aria making sure to wiggle her ass every step of the way so hopefully the older women would wreck her rectum when they each got their turn. Glancing behind her it looked like she was in luck, Aria hoping that that was the same even though they weren't getting first dibs.

"I'll go first, loosen her up for the rest of you." Ella announced once they reached her bedroom, before pointing to the box of toys she normally hid under her bed, "In the meantime please choose from one of my many strap-ons, although I'm sure Aria would appreciate it if you went for the bigger models."

Nodding her head eagerly Aria grinned happily as she watched Ashley and Pam quickly retrieve a pair of ten inchers each while Veronica considered a twelve incher before selecting another ten inch dildo. The bigger the better as far as Aria was concerned, but it wasn't her place to argue and being anally pounded by multiple ten inchers sounded like a lot of fun. Of course her Mom's favourite harness was waiting for her on the bed, the older woman already slipping into it and pulling it up her thighs while the other women were still stripping off their clothes.

Likewise when the rest were strapping on their dildos Ella was stroking lubricant into her cock and licking her lips, finally ordering, "Take off your clothes. I want you face down on the bed and spreading your cheeks."

Doing as she was told Aria stripped off her clothes, pressed her face to the bed sheets, reached back and spread her butt cheeks, exposing her plugged butt hole. There were a few murmurs and titters around her, but Ella was too lost in staring at the perfection in front of her to make out what they were saying. When she did finally pull her gaze away she smiled proudly at the knowledge that Aria's perfect ass still had the full attention of her friends, Ashley, Pam and Victoria all staring lustily at the cute little fuck hole. Then without further ado Ella grabbed onto Aria's butt-plug, quickly pulled it out and replaced it with her cock.

Even though it had been an unbearable eighteen hours since Ella had last been inside her daughter's ass the dildo not only slipped into that forbidden hole with ease but slipped through Aria's rectum like a hot knife through butter. Which wasn't surprising to Ella, after all she was the one addicted to Aria's ass and knew just how often and brutally she pounded her baby girl's butt, however her friends were in a state of shock and awe at how quickly and easily Ella achieved full anal penetration as Aria only moaned, groaned, whimpered and gasped in pure pleasure.

Once her thighs met those beautiful butt cheeks, announcing every inch of Ella's dick was up her daughter's butt, Ashley moaned, "Oh my God!"

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ella told her friend with a wicked grin before turning her attention to her daughter, "Aria, show my friends just how much you love it up the ass by bouncing that cute little butt of yours on my cock. Yes, good girl. Show my friends just how much a teen slut loves having her Mom's cock inside her whore ass!"

Again eagerly obeying her Mom Aria began bouncing her butt hole on that long, thick dildo while continuing to spread her cheeks so that the Moms could get the best view of that anal ring stretching for Ella's dick. Actually this would be easier if they were in the cowgirl or reverse cowgirl position, or Aria didn't have to worry about remaining face down and spreading her cheeks, but the main point of this was to show Aria was so broken she would do anything for her, even if it was uncomfortable. Besides, this gave the two Montgomerys a chance to stretch out Aria's rectum for the abuse to come.

Of course after a while Ella couldn't resist giving the odd encouraging thrust, which quickly turned into semiregular encouraging thrusts, then Ella was sodomising her daughter with long slow strokes, timing her thrusts with her little girl to make sure her strap-on almost completely left Aria's rear when she pulled back and then when she pushed in that big dildo went as deep into Aria's butt as possible. Ella got so carried away she almost butt banged Aria to orgasm, only an extra loud moan from her daughter waking her up in time to prevent that from happening, Ella still a little dazed when she pulled out and moved aside so her friends could get a good look at Aria's already well gaped butt hole.

"So..." Ella began hoarsely, before taking a coming breath before smiling, "Who else wants a turn?"

"Me! I, I want a turn." Ashley quickly admitted.

Pam quickly did the same, "Me too!"

"I want a piece of that ass!" Veronica quickly added.

"Well, Ashley was first to admit it, so I think it's only fair that she get the first shot at Aria's ass." Ella said, smiling as she turned to her daughter, "Is that okay with you sweetie?"

As she had been close to an orgasm Aria quickly replied, "YES! Yes, please, someone fuck my ass! I don't care who fucks my ass, I just want it fucked!"

"Slut." Ashley giggled as she knelt behind Aria and slowly pushed her dildo inside the open hole.

As Aria moaned in pleasure Ashley pushed more forcefully, sending the dick down the chute. She wouldn't say it was completely loose, but Aria's butt was far more welcoming than she thought a back passage could ever be. At the same time there was a nice amount of friction on the dildo meaning that it took some effort to fully penetrate Aria's ass and then fuck it, and particularly as she did the latter Ashley realised that Aria's ass was the perfect fit for a cock, something the redhead felt was urgent to point out to her friends, especially the wonderful friend responsible for her banging some teen butt right now.

"Oh Ella, mmmmmmmm, your daughter's ass is a perfect fit for my cock." Ashley moaned dreamily.

Maybe it was because they were nervous, maybe it was the only way they could deal with this bizarre situation, but the Moms found themselves giggling, Ella adding to it by saying in her best porno voice, "Yeah, that's because Aria's sweet ass was made for fucking!"

Ashley continued to laugh along with her friends for a little while, but Aria's ass hole stretching around her strap-on was proving distracting beyond belief. It was just so beautiful, the fact that Aria was still spreading her cheeks giving Ashley the perfect view of that little forbidden hole obscenely stretched for the dildo pumping in and out of it, this girl who was half her age and one of her daughter's best friends submissively taking it in the ass for her like a little whore. It was too much. Something had to give. But Ashley wasn't ready for her turn to be over yet, so she resisted the urge to brutally pound Aria's butt in favour of something almost equally as fun.

"Take your hands off your cheeks." Ashley ordered, "I want you on all fours slamming yourself against me until you cum!"

Aria moved like a shot, her hands quickly moving from her cheeks to the bed sheets so she could lift herself up and start hammering her ass hole. Unfortunately this meant Ashley couldn't really see that stretching back hole. However what made up for it was the feeling of Aria's juicy ass cheeks jiggling against her thighs, the feeling so erotic Ashley couldn't help grabbing onto Aria's hips and start giving that brutal pounding she had been trying to avoid, which of course made those meaty cheeks jiggle even more until Ashley closed her eyes and started imagining how the pair of cheeks before her were her daughter's cheeks.

Ashley could see it as clear as day, her daughter Hanna on all fours in front of her, slamming her well rounded rear back against her as Ashley drilled her baby girl's butt hole, Aria's curvy ass the perfect stand in for Hanna's almost as rounded rump. With that vivid image in her mind Ashley experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, quickly followed by another as she opened her eyes and remembered it was her best friend's daughter she was sodomising, her friends cheering her on as she brutally butt banged little Aria Montgomery.

"Harder!" Ella growled, any humour forgotten as she continued, "Fuck that slut! Fuck her tight little ass hole as hard as you can! Don't worry, Aria is a total anal whore, she can take it. Can't you Aria?"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssssss, fuck meeeeeeeeeeee!" Aria cried out, forcing herself to be coherent for a couple of seconds, "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeeeeeeee ooooooooooooh yeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck my ass, fuck it hard ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FUCK!"

"You heard the little whore." Veronica pushed, "Destroy that ass. Give it everything you've got and make it nice and loose for the rest of us."

"Yes, loosen that ass up good." Pam encouraged dreamily.

Pam Fields was too lost in the sight before her to say much more, the older woman practically drooling as she watched Aria's ass cheeks jiggle hypnotically from the force of Ashley's thrusts, the teen squealing with joy as the redhead made the teen's cum squirt from her cunt and her body shake. Seeing it in a porn was one thing, but to be up close like this, for the young girl being sodomised to be one of her daughter's best friends and the older women using that teen butt hole for their pleasure being her best friends? That was out of this world. The only thing which could make it better was if she was the one doing the pounding. Luckily for Pam she would soon get the chance.

"Ashley. Ashley... ASHLEY!" Ella screamed her friends name after a couple of attempts, and then when she finally had her attention told her, "I love you but you can't just hog that teen slut all to yourself, you have to share with the rest of us."

"Sorry Ella." Ashley said apologetically, driving her dildo as deep as it would go into Aria's guts before finally stopping, "But... is there any way I could get seconds? Later, I mean, because wow... this butt is just so lovely."

Ella smiled warmly at her friend, "Oh Ashley, I insist you all get seconds of that lovely butt. In fact, I want you to consider Aria yours to use however you want, whenever you want, provided I'm not using her of course."

"Oh Ella, you're the best." Ashley beamed.

Ella shrugged, "I'm just trying to help my friends out. And Aria of course. Like I said, she's become such a little dyke slut I just can't satisfy her needs alone. In fact, I'm not even sure the four of us can give her the amount of fuckings she craves."

"Well we'll certainly try our best." Veronica said, licking her lips as she shuffled towards Aria.

"I'm sure you will." Ella grinned, before turning to the woman who had always been the most quiet, "Pam, fancy some Aria ass?"

Pam blinked herself out of her lustful trance, briefly wondered why Veronica looked annoyed and then said, "Ye, yes! Oh God, I'd love a piece of that ass."

"Well go ahead." Ella grinned, "Wreck that slutty little butt."

Quickly taking Ashley's place Pam licked her lips as she got an up close personal look at that gaping butt hole. Then she slammed the dildo as deep as it would go into Aria's cute little bubble butt, the lubricated cock easily sliding into the loosened back door and straight down that back passage so that everything was inside Aria's ass in seconds. Pam then wasted no time in tightening her grip on Aria's waist and beginning to butt fuck the teen with every ounce of her strength, the sound of her thighs smacking off those juicy butt cheeks echoing throughout the room along with Aria's squeals of pleasure.

Pam was pretty sure that her friends were giving her the same encouragement as before, but she was blissfully unaware of what they were saying because she was too busy fulfilling her most forbidden fantasy. And for a few moments there, she wasn't merely sodomising a teen or her best friend's daughter. No, in her mind she was sodomising her precious Emily, and unknowingly like Ashley before her Pam becoming lost in her ultimate fantasy. Then Aria's voice drowned out the other Moms and awoke Pam from her fantasies, Pam grinning as she listened to what Aria had to say while not pausing the ass fucking for even a second.

"Harder! Fuck me harder mmmmmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Aria screamed, thinking all the things which worked to make her Mom fuck her harder, "Fuck my slutty little teen ass! Oooooooooooh Goooooooooodddddddddddddd, pound it, pound it hard and deep! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me, please fuck me harder! Mmmmmmmmmmm, fuck me in the butt as hard as you can. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh fuck, your cock feels so good in my ass, but I want it harder! Please, I want you to fuck my ass harder. Harder! Destroy my little teenaged ass hole and make me cum!"

"You wanna cum?" Pam asked, suddenly feeling emboldened.

"Yesssssssssssssssssss! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss, I wanna cum with a cock in my teen butt!" Aria squealed in reply as Pam briefly gave her what she wanted only to cruelly stop and make her whimper pathetically.

"Then you do it." Pam said, rolling backwards so Aria was sitting on top of her, "Bounce that pretty little teen butt of yours up and down my cock and make your slutty little ass cum!"

To the delight of everyone in the room, but especially the two participants, Aria started hammering herself up and down Pam's shaft, allowing Ella, Victoria and Ashley to see her cute little titties bounce and her cunt to once again gush with pussy cream and eventually cum. Although personally Pam felt she got the best view, as even when Aria leaned back and grabbed the sheets behind her so she could really hammer her ass hole Pam was still able to see her jiggly butt bounce up and down, the sight of that perfect teen rump jiggling for her and the stimulator on her clit making Pam cum so hard she thought she was going to pass out. Instead she drilled upwards into Aria's ass until they were both drenched in sweat, the other Moms clearly becoming lost in watching the teen anally riding her.

After what seemed like a lifetime Ella sat down next to her friend and called out, "Passed that slut over here."

"Hey, surely it's my turn now?" Veronica protested.

"Trust me, we're about to do something extra special." Ella winked at her friend before turning her attention back to her daughter, "Aria, I want you riding me cowgirl. And yes, with your ass hole."

Veronica frowned as she watched Pam slowly guide Aria up and off of one strap-on dildo and then over onto another, Ella happily taking her tired and already well fucked daughter by the waist, turning her around and skewering her ass hole on the fake cock protruding from the older Montgomery's crotch. Ella then gently pushed Aria up and down until the younger Montgomery took over, this new position allowing Veronica, Ashley and Pam when she had moved back a perfect view of Aria's ass cheeks jiggling with each thrust and that pretty little butt hole sliding up and down her Mom's dick.

It was a beautiful sight, one Veronica could watch for hours, but it was unfair that she was the only one present not to get a piece of that gorgeous teen butt. Part of her was absolutely furious and it was highly likely she would have lost her temper if it wasn't for the hypnotic sight of Aria anally riding her mother just like Veronica had dreamt of having her own daughters do countless times. Although perhaps it was for the best she could lose her temper, and she didn't want to risk losing her chance with Aria's beautiful butt hole. Besides, she trusted Ella not to leave her out, and after a few minutes of anal riding Ella proved that Veronica's faith in her was not misguided.

"Aria, care to guess what's about to happen to you?" Ella grinned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, is it a DP?" Aria asked excitedly.

"No, but we will have to try that." Ella said thoughtfully before adding with a wicked smile, "You are about to get double stuffed though, but it will be me and Veronica sharing your ass hole."

Aria's eyes brightened and she instantly became more awake, "Really? You're going to double ass fuck me?"

"Would you like that?" Ella grinned.

"Oh yes, please Mom, double fuck my slutty ass!" Aria begged, "Please, please stretch my slutty little ass hole like it's never been stretched before."

"Beg Veronica too." Ella pushed.

Looking behind her Aria gave Veronica a flirtatious smile and begged, "Please Mrs Hastings, shove your cock up my ass inside my already dildo filled ass. Please? I want to be double stuffed so bad. Please give me your dick so that you and my Mom can truly give me a rectum wrecking."

The other Moms were in shock, but none more so than Veronica. How could such a tiny hole take two cocks? It seemed impossible, and yet Veronica couldn't resist kneeling behind Aria to give it a try. If it didn't work, and surely it wouldn't, they could DP Aria, or perhaps a spit roasting. Until then Aria seemed so excited over the prospect of being so obscenely stretched it seems a shame to disappoint her, so cautiously Veronica pressed the head of her dildo against that already dildo stretched hole and pushed forwards with all her might, Aria finally stopping her bouncing to make it easier on them both.

To the amazement of perhaps everybody in the room Aria's already stretched ass hole stretched even wider, the head of Veronica’s dildo slipping inside as the first truly agonised cry escaped Aria's lips. Victoria paused in her tracks and almost pulled the dildo out, but both the Montgomerys encouraged her to continue. Aria could barely manage a coherent sentence, but she did it, so Veronica continued on, eventually pushing the entire length of her strap-on into her first teen ass, Veronica loving the fact that this ultra-perversion was her first ass fucking, again the only thing which could make it better being if one of her daughters was currently being shared between herself and Ella instead of the still incredibly delightful teen.

Aria made noises like a gutted fish as Veronica slowly started fucking her ass, each time she pumped in and out causing one dildo to move the other within her guts, Aria feeling like those cocks were having a sword fight in her stomach or maybe even her throat they were so fucking deep inside her. Somehow, some way, her body adjusted, Aria never more grateful for the fact that she took three or more butt fuckings a day otherwise she would never survive this. Of course if she wasn't her Mom's anal fuck toy this wouldn't be happening to her. But then, even with the agonising pain of being stretched like never before Aria wouldn't trade being her Mom's bitch for anything in the world.

Surprisingly, although it probably shouldn't have been, Aria's body adjusted even more so that the agonising pain became a distant memory as discomfort turned to the pure ecstasy she could only get through anal sex. And this was even better than regular butt sex, something Aria hadn't thought was possible until right now, the teen slut moaning with pure bliss as her rectum was completely destroyed. Which led to Veronica picking up the pace, and eventually her Mom started thrusting upwards into her bowels, truly making this a double ass fucking which blew Aria's mind before she even came.

When she did cum it was like nothing she’d ever experienced before, Aria turning into a wild animal bouncing up and down in time with the thrusts of the older women in what was a genuine attempt to ruin her butt hole forever. Because Aria desperately wanted to be regularly double butt fucked from now on, and if that was going to happen her ass hole needed to be constantly loose and gaping for easy access. And she tried, she tried to beg for it, but she just couldn't form any coherent words. Luckily for her the Moms helped enhance her pleasure even further by verbally humiliating her anything and assuring her that this wasn't going to be a one time thing.

"Harder! Destroy that butt, destroy that slutty little teen butt!" Pam cried out, rather boldly for her.

Ashley was the real talker though, "Yes, ram that whore's fucking rectum! Mmmmmmmmmm, she wants a rectum wrecking? Give her one. Ruined that slutty fucking ass hole and turn it into a gaping mess! Oh yes, pound her! Pound that ass! Pound it hard and deep with those two big dildos and make Aria cum like the slut she is. God, she's such a whore. Oh Ella, your daughter looks sweet and innocent, but she's a total whore. Mmmmmmmm, a lesbian anal whore, who was made to be butt fucked by strap-on wearing older women! Ohhhhhhhhh yeah, bang that butt! Bang it and make Aria cum like the lesbian anal whore she is! Come on Veronica, destroy that ass! You too Ella! Oh yeah, show your daughter who's boss by banging her butt so hard she can't sit for a week!"

"Yeahhhhhhhh, take it you pretty little whore!" Veronica cried out as she brutally pounded her friend's daughter, "Take two cocks right up your tight little teen ass like the whore you are!"

"Ooooooooooh yes, take it sweetie." Ella grinned at her beloved daughter, staring into her eyes as she made sure she came as often and as powerfully as possible, "Take Mommy's cock and Auntie Veronica's cock deep in your slutty little shit pipe. Mmmmmmmmm, good girl Aria. Yes, take it all you little slut, mmmmmmmm, you better get used to it Aria, because from now on I'm going to share you with my friends all the time. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssss, and you better believe we're going to share this grade A ass of yours all the time, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeahhhhhhhhhh, we're going to use and abuse your little ass hole over and over and over until you won't be able to even remember what it was like to sit or shit right!"

Tears of joy ran down Aria's face as she thought back to the first time she had seen double anal. She had been naked on the couch, sitting on the lap of her equally naked mother who was diddling her while they watched a DVD of eighteen-year-olds sexually submitting to older women. All the scenes had contain some pretty wild action, but the last thing had involved two mature women stuffing a teenager's ass hole with two dildos at the same time, Aria's ass hole quivering with fear and anticipation as her mother promised that would be her someday. Now it was finally happening Aria was loving it, and trying to tell her mother she was grateful for obscenely stretching her ass hole like this, even if it was only by staring into her eyes.

Ella got the message. Partly from the way Aria was looking at her, and from the words that were coherent falling out of her mouth, but mostly by the way the teen was bouncing up and down and her cum was squirting against her stomach. Ella was loving it too, her earlier words a definite promise as she and Veronica ravaged Aria's forbidden hole like never before, the two Moms competing with each other to see who could last the longest drilling the heavenly little teen butt hole available to them.

Veronica might not be quite as bad as her daughter but she was plenty competitive, which was exactly why Ella had wanted her in this position. She also had experience sodomising other women before, and after watching Ashley and Pam have their way with Aria's ass Ella could all but guarantee Veronica would use every ounce of her strength to squeeze as many orgasms out of Aria as possible. And she did. They did, the two Moms working for seemingly hours until they had to pull out of Aria's ass hole and collapse in a sweaty heap, only dully aware of the gasps from Ashley and Pam as they witnessed the damage done to Aria's butt hole.

"Lean over the edge of the bed and spread your cheeks honey." Ella ordered with a soft gasp, getting up shortly afterwards to join her friends in admiring her handiwork, eventually murmuring, "Wow."

"Is she going to be all right?" Pam asked nervously.

"Well, that is the widest gape I've ever seen..." Ella quipped, casually retrieving her phone and taking a few shots for keepsakes, "But Aria is the biggest ass whore I've ever known, and her whore ass has always recovered regardless of how hard or long I butt fuck her, so I'm not worried."

Ashley was surprised with her best friends callousness towards her own child, especially considering how battered Aria's butt looked, but she didn't feel it was her place to pry, so she simply asked, "Soooooo... what happens now?"

Briefly glancing at her friends Ella smiled wickedly, "Gather around ladies. It's time for Aria to perform her cock cleaning duties."

"You have her going ass to mouth too?" Veronica exclaimed, unable to hide how impressed she was.

"Oh, Aria does anything I say." Ella pushed with a grin, "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yes Mom." Aria obediently replied, before timidly asking, "Can I please suck those cocks clean now?"

"Good girl, you remembered to ask permission this time." Ella beamed happily, "Just give us a minute sweetie, I think my friends want to take some photos first. When they're done you can crawl over here and start sucking."

Like the well-trained bitch she was Aria stayed where she was for a few minutes, the only change being that she let go of her cheeks so that Ella and her friends could get a few pics at just how discoloured and bruised the cheeks were, and that the gaping butt hole was still clearly visible without the teen displaying it. When she could wait no more Aria crawled over to where the four Moms were standing, each of them taking more photos on their phones while Aria wrapped her lips around the first dildo and moaned with joy at tasting the deepest part of her own ass.

Of course the first dildo she chose to suck was her Mom's, but that just made Ella smile smugly. Veronica Hastings might have more money than her but the one thing she didn't have was a daughter as a bitch, and as Aria went from dildo to dildo, enthusiastically sucking her own ass cream off of the strap-on cocks, it was clear that Veronica couldn't be more jealous. It was the same story with Ashley and Pam, but at least they were willing to admit it.

"Do you really think you can get Hanna to act that way for me?" Ashley asked hopefully, although she didn't look away from where Aria was now pushing Veronica's dildo down her throat.

Ella smiled and put an arm around her best friend, "Ashley, I promise you before the end of the week Hanna will be sucking her ass off your strap-on while looking up lovingly into your eyes. You too Pam."

"Hanna or Emily?" Pam quipped without thinking, before blushing and clarifying, "I, I mean are you talking about getting Hanna or Emily to... to do this for me?"

"How about both?" Ella offered, looking at Veronica, "I'm sure we could get Spencer in some ATM action too... maybe with her Mom."

Veronica blushed, and without looking away from Aria who's lips were now around the base of her dildo said, "I couldn't possibly."

"I hope you reconsider." Ella grinned, pausing briefly to admire the way Aria was thoroughly cleaning her friend's toy before finally moving on to the next, "After all, daughters make the best bitches."


End file.
